


20/12 Vánoční čas u Avengers

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon? What that? Some Food?, Christmas, Everybody Is Happy And Nothing Hurts, I'm Gonna Use Any Character I Want!
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jak vlastně budou Avengers trávit Vánoce? Na to snad odpoví Peter Parker, protože měl odpovědi zjistit do školního časopisu.
Series: Vánoce 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	20/12 Vánoční čas u Avengers

Protože spolužáci konečně uvěřili tomu, že Peter Parker dělá nejen internistu ve Stark Industries, ale i u samotných Avengers, museli toho samozřejmě hned využít. Žádost MJ s nimi udělat rozhovor do školních novin o tom, jak stráví letošní vánoční svátky, byla v pohodě. Dotazy některý lidí byli – no, nechutné je jedno slovo, jak to popsat. Ovšem MJ se zeptala/rozhodla, tak Peter šel a začal se ptát Avengers, jak tráví Vánoce.

\- - o - -

IRON MAN

Samozřejmě, že první, koho se Peter vůbec zeptal, byl Tony Stark. Vážně, co jste čekali, je to Peter.

„Pane Starku, jak budete letos trávit Vánoce?"

„Jak budu cože to?" zvedne Tony hlavu od chumlu drátů a kovu, se kterými dělá něco divného, ale nepochybně geniálního. Nebo šíleně geniálního. Záleží, kdy naposledy spal.

„Vánoce, pane Starku. Školní noviny po mně chtějí, ať napíšu, jak Avengers tráví Vánoce."

Tony na něj nejdřív jen nejistě mrká, než začne odpovídat. Důkaz toho, že od posledního spánku uběhla velká spousta času.

„No, večer před Vánoci se koná charitativní ples Nadace Marie Starkové, kterého se samozřejmě budu účastnit, pokud tedy někdo jiný nezorganizuje konec světa," začne Tony povídat. „Vánoce pak mají být v kruhu rodiny a přítel a tak, a protože večírky prý nejsou to pravé vánoční, tak hádám, že budu slavit jen horkou čokoládou a jídlem a balícím papírem a jehličím úplně všude. Stačí to pro ty tvoje noviny?"

„Ano, pane Stark, nebojte," usměje se na něj Peter vesele.

Tony mu úsměv oplatí, než se vrátí ke své práci.

(Jak vlastně bude Tony trávit svátky? Sám. To je odpověď. Sám jako obvykle. S Pepper už nejsou ve vztahu, takže ta hned po plese odjede za rodiči. Happy bude u své sestry a její rodiny. Rhodney bude v Avengers komplexu, protože někdo musí mít pohotovost pro případ nouze. Zbytek Avengers bude s rodinami a přáteli a blízkými. A Tony bude ve své slonovinové věži. Ale bude mít JARVISe a svoje roboty a třeba se konečně dostane k tomu, aby zprovoznil FRIDAY, ať má JARVIS někoho k ruce. Každý ví, že péče o Tonyho je práce na plný úvazek, takže s tím zbytkem mu může někdo pomoci.)

\- - o - -

MS. MARVEL

Kamala je druhou osobou, které se Peter zeptal. Už jen proto, že jsou jediní dva tady ve své věkové kategorii a prakticky jediní juniorští Avengers, co jsou fakt junioři. Navíc Kamala ho fakt zajímala, protože je muslimka a ti Vánoce nemají, ale je z Jersey a tam Vánoce určitě mají.

„Tak doma je samozřejmě neslavíme, protože Ježíš může být dobrý prorok, ale zas tak dobrý není. Ale ve škole je s ostatními samozřejmě slavím. Tomu se nevyhneš, ani kdybys chtěl."

„To máš pravdu," souhlasí Peter. Sám zná potíže židovského kluka ve světě postaveném pro křesťany. Ovšem pak se Peter zarazí.

„Hele, mám tam napsat to, že ve škole slavíš? Protože pak by každý věděl, že seš ještě ve škole. Nebo to mám změnit na práci? Nebo universitu?"

„Ty, já nevím. Jak moc to prozradí o mé identitě, když tam říkám, že jsem nekřesťanka na škole?"

„Sakra."

„Sakra."

„Možná-"

„No?"

„Možná bych tě mohl vynechat."

„Jo. To bude lepší."

\- - o - -

CAPTAIN AMERICA & WINTER SOLDIER

Steve Rogers byl samozřejmě v tělocvičně a Bucky Barnes s ním. Peter si je jistý, že ti dva mezi sebou mají nějakou sázku o tom, kdo zničí víc boxovacích pytlů. I když momentálně ani jeden neboxuje. Ne, Steve dělá kliky a Bucky něco, co vypadá jako extrémní jóga.

„Kapitáne?" přeruší je Peter. „Školní noviny se mě zeptali, jestli bych jim nezjistil, jak Avengers slaví Vánoce, tak se vás chci zeptat, co budete letos dělat o Vánocích?"

„O Vánocích?" zarazí se Steve, než se vyškrábe na nohy. „Já nějaké speciální plány nemám. Ty jo?" podívá se na Buckyho.

„Ne," zavrtí ten hlavou, než ze stoje na rukou přejde do stoje na nohou.

„Asi jen klidná večeře doma, spát dlouho, rozbalit dárky, nic nedělat, možná se projít po městě," vymýšlí Steve na místě. „Pokud samozřejmě nebude třeba, aby někde zasáhli Avengers, pak se veškeré plány ruší."

Peter jen přikyvuje, než se s nadějným výrazem podívá na Barnese.

„Hele, pokud nebude on vařit," ukáže Bucky palcem na Steva. „Tak s tím jeho plánem souhlasím."

„Já nevařím tak strašně!"

„Na díkuvzdání jsi mi dal otravu jídlem. Mám v sobě supersérum. Nemám být schopný mít otravu jídlem!"

(Pravdou je, že i kdyby měli nějaké určité plány, nikomu by se o nich nezmínili, protože nepřátelé a fanoušci jsou všude. A občas se tyto skupiny špatně rozlišují.)

\- - o - -

HULK

Peter trochu lituje, že se nemůže zeptat doktora Bannera, jak bude trávit svátky, protože je to doktor Banner! Na druhou stranu, co zatím viděl a zažil, tráví tenhle geniální vědec všechny svátky vědou. Nebo zapomínáním, že jsou svátky.

A Hulk? Hulk nejspíš ani neví, co jsou Vánoce zač. Nebo k čemu jsou.

\- - o - -

HAWKEYE & BLACK WIDOW

„Nijak," odpoví Hawkeye krátce na Peterův dotaz ohledně toho, jak bude trávit svátky.

„Co? Vy je neslavíte?" nechápe Peter, zatímco kmitá pohledem mezi Clintem a Natashou.

„Slavíme. Nebo bychom slavili, ale jednou jsme Avengers, tak tu práci musíme brát vážně," pokrčí Natasha ramenem.

„To, že se nekoná žádná pořádná sportovní událost, neznamená, že si i všichni záporáci vzali dovolenou. Někdo musí dávat pozor a hlídat," dodá Clint.

(Což byl všechno kec a lež. Teda ne všechno. Někdo bude mít službu a bude dávat pozor, aby si žádný zlosyn nezačal vyskakovat. Ale nebudou to Hawkeye a Black Widow. Ti dva totiž mají už dávno domluvenou dovolenou, kterou stráví na Clintově farmě a s jeho rodinou. Děcka už se nemůžou dočkat, až táta a teta Nat dorazí. A popravdě, táta a teta Nat se těší možná víc jak oni.)

\- - o - -

CAPTAIN MARVEL

„Kapitánko Marvel-Denversová! Jak bude trávit Vánoce?"

„S přáteli a rodinou."

(A když říká s přáteli a rodinou, tak myslí Marii a Monicu a u nich doma. Jen ony tři a vánoční výzdoba a dárky a jídlo a žádné boje ani potíže. Jen ony tři a pohoda.)

\- - o - -

BLACK PANTER

Peter se krále Wakandy skoro nezeptal, protože viděli jste toho chlapa? Vždy elegantní, vždy vážný, vždy pod kontrolou. Nikdy ani náznak náznaku, že by měl čas na něco tak přízemního jako školní časopis nějaké střední školy. Ale sakra. Peter je _Spider-man_ , je juniorský Avengers! Přece se nebude bát otázky! A navíc, kdy jindy dostane příležitost?

„Pane T'Challo, vaše veličenstvo, pane?" vyhrkne Peter, když na T'Challu narazí na chodbě komplexu.

Král Wakandy a jeho doprovod ve formě jedné velice děsivé ženy mu věnují dlouhý pohled, který ho skoro donutí utéct.

„Jenom jsem se chtěl zeptat, kvůli školnímu časopisu, ne kvůli sobě, já bych se jinak neptal, vážně, ale chtěl jsem se zeptat kvůli školnímu časopisu, jak u vás ve Wakandě trávíte vánoce, pane?" vychrlí ze sebe Peter. Mluvil velice rychle. Velice vysokým hlasem. A teď je velice rudý.

„Vánoce?" řekne jen T'Challa.

„Ano, vaše výsosti, pane Black Pantere."

„Vánoce jsou komerční svátek kolonizátorů, kteří chtěli a chtějí naše území a zdroje, založený podle tradic náboženství, které se používalo a používá jako výmluva a omluva za násilí a smrt našich lidí. Proč bychom je měli slavit?" Po tomto prohlášení se T'Challa vydá, kam původně mířil, svoji ochranku v patách.

Za sebou nechávají Petera, který má hodně o čem přemýšlet.

\- - o - -

WAR MACHINE & FALCON

Poslední dva Avengery přítomné v komplexu našel Peter v kuchyni, kde se ti dva náhodou sešli. Sam Wilson cestou do tělocvičny a James Rhodes o pauze mezi administrativou, protože tahle organizace se neorganizuje sama a on bohužel nemá svoji osobní Pepper.

„Vánoce? Mám v plánu je trávit s rodinou, takže pokud se něco nepodělá, bude tam," odpoví mu Rhodney na dotaz. Ovšem nezní jako by tomu moc věřil.

„Nechal jsem se upsat na charitu. Tentokrát ne veteránům, ale děckám, co budou trávit svátky v nemocnici. Pokud vše výjde, tak bych měl během svátků pár nemocnic navštívit. S trochou štěstí bych k tomu mohl nalákat i další Avengery. Ne všechny, protože by nás bylo moc, ale dva tři navíc by stačili."

\- - o - -

SPIDER-MAN

„Hej," zavolá Sam za Peterem, když ten chce odejít z kuchyně. „A jak bude Vánoce trávit Spider-man?"

„Oh, ehm-" zarazí se Peter. „Nejspíš s rodinou. Ale když mu dáte časy, klidně vám jeden den pomůže s těmi nemocnicemi."

\- - o - -

Byl večer před Vánocemi a všude kolem vládl takový klid, jak jen se od planety plné lidí dá čekat.

Tony Stark a Pepper Pottsová zářili na charitativním plese.

Kamala měla normální večer s rodinou.

Laura, Clint a Natasha pomohli dětem postavit uprostřed obýváku bunkr z dek a polštářů a kusů křesel a gauče, aby se jim líp koukalo na televizi. A v bunkru taky nakonec všichni usnuli.

Rhodney za rodinou nejel, protože těm se podařilo chytnout salmonelu, a tak byli prakticky v karanténě, takže zůstal v komplexu a pomohl Samovi s přípravou večeře pro ně dva i pro Barnese a Rogerse.

Peter strávil den vařením s tetou May a psaním si s Nedem a MJ.

Bruce Banner cestoval.

Ve Wakandě byl obyčejný den, i když hodně lidí mělo volno. Jakýkoliv obchodní či pracovní kontakt se zahraničím byl prakticky ochromen, protože většina onoho zahraničí měla svátky.

Carol opila Marii vaječňákem a Monice se podařilo udělat spoustu fotek, které rozhodně nemíní mazat.

\- - o - -

Bylo vánoční ráno a většina lidí spala, dokud mohla. Pokud tedy neměli děti. Na jisté farmě se vstávalo velice brzy.

Falcon, Kapitán Amerika a Winter Soldier navštívili nemocnice, zatímco Rhodney dával pozor na chování světa kolem. A taky zfingoval technické potíže v komplexu, aby k nim dostal Tonyho.

Bylo vánoční odpoledne a Tony vážně dorazil do avengers komplexu, protože stejně neměl nic lepšího na práci. A nebyl jediný, kdo dorazil. Doktor Banner s celodenním zpožděním za ním přijel na svátky.

Zatímco Rhodney a Bruce vařili, vrátili se i tři Avengeři z nemocnic. Všichni pak strávili odpoledne a večer jídlem a filmy a hrami a smíchem. Později se k nim přidali i jejich dva juniorští Avengeři, jejich rodiče museli do práce a jejichž kamarádi tráví svátky s rodinou. Byl to dobrý večer a dobrá noc. I když Iron Man, Spider-Man ani Ms. Marvel neocenili, jak brzo je na druhý den Falcon tahal z postelí, aby je vzal do nemocnic za dětmi.

Na Bartonově farmě byl boj o nejlepšího sněhuláka, který se zvrhnul v koulovací válku. Vyhráli všichni a dostali za odměnu horkou čokoládu a víc sladkého, než je moudré.

Shuri natočila nové video, kde ztrapňuje bratra a poslala ho všem členkám Dora Maj.

Bruce obral všechny hlídkující Avengery během pokeru.

Pepper, Happy a Carol si užívali volna a času stráveným s rodinami.

(Byly to dobře strávené svátky.)


End file.
